


A tale of a tale within a tale

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, prince dk, tailor minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: In all the situations Seokmin had imagined being kidnapped, none had involved his kidnapper knowing his tailor and groveling at the tailor to help him out.





	A tale of a tale within a tale

**Author's Note:**

> there is a bit of mention of blood near the end!
> 
> the prompt was to tell minghao's and mingyu's relationship through seokmin's pov. although i'm not sure how well i accomplished that....

Really had any one asked Seokmin he would not have foreseen himself sitting in a tailor shop as a hostage. Furthermore, he would not believe had someone told him that the tailor, his royal tailor, is in cahoots with his kidnapper. But the more he watches the scene unfold, it seems more like his kidnapper made a mistake and now here they are with the tailor throwing anything within an arm’s reach at his kidnapper.

Okay. For the sake of Jihoon who will have to record this later, let him backtrack to what lead to this current moment.

 

It all starts with his weekly appointment with his tailor for the upcoming ball.

“Myungho do you ever miss your home?”

“Not as much these days.” The tailor hums, “Stand up straight please.”

Seokmin does as he’s told. “Why’s that?”

“An old friend moved to a nearby town. Now I have someone to talk to more often about our childhood.”

“Is he handsome?”

“You could say so. He’s tall, dark- arms out- very Adonis looks. Looks like he could be royalty.”

“Do you like him? Like liiiiike him? It sounds like you liiike him.”

The tailor tuts his tongue, “I like him but not liiiike him. He’s more like a younger brother who just happens to be older than me. Very childish that one.” He shakes his head. “Honestly, it’s a miracle I didn’t murder him.” Myungho taps the prince’s legs to have him stand shoulder length. “He-Oh my god, Seokmin.”

“What?!”

“Please stop growing.”

“I can’t help that.”

“I need to message the seamstress in the next town to see if they have more of the fabric I need.” The tailor mutters to himself, “Are we seriously the same age? I haven’t grown in months.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Myungho gives him a reassuring grin. “I rather see you happy and showing signs of being healthy.” The tailor rolls up his measuring tape. “Looks like you’re doing well in healthy body department.” Seokmin squeals at the firm smack to his booty.

“Myunghoooo!”

“Your highness, it’s time to meet with the cartographer.” The voice hollers through the thick wood doors.

“Coming Channie!” Seokmin rushes out to meet his guard. “See ya later!” Myungho says something that he misses due to seeing Chan’s eyes rolling (but it’s probably how he should speak properly to him).

“Really Seokmin just call me Chan.”

“But you’re so cute, how can I just only call you Chan?”

“Oh, I’ll be gone after your meeting with the cartographer. I’m going to visit my brother for a bit.”

“Oooh. Is he dating?”

Chan puffs up a cheek, “Listen. There’s no way he’s going to introduce someone to our family before me. As the eldest sibling, I’m going to introduce someone first.”

“Sure. Sure.” He pats Chan’s head.

 

 

“Minji!” He flies into his sister’s room, leaving Jeonghan in his dust. His sister looks up from brushing her dog. “The coat is going to extravagant! Myungho plans to put lots of embroidery on the cuffs.” Seokmin squeals to his sister.

She quickly shushes him by putting a finger next to her lips and points at a corner. He sneaks a glance at the puppies sleeping in a pile in the corner of her room. “Sorry.”

His sister smiles accepting the apology. “It’s going to be grand!” He spins around until his legs hit her bed. He collapses into her pillow fort on the bed. Her high pitch and his boisterous laughter fill the room.

“Your highness?” The royal siblings look at the guard that entered the room. “Err... Prince Seokmin, you need to retire early. You have an important meeting early tomorrow.”

“Fine.” He pouts while getting up from the pillows. “Good night Minji.” The princess bids him good night.

This guard is taller than him by a solid three inches. Seriously where are they finding these people? Jisoo’s scouting abilities are something else. It’s a strange awkward silence accompanying them to the prince’s room.

“So, what’s your name? This is the first time I’ve seen you around.”

The guard looks slightly panicked. “I-I’m um… Mi-.”

“Mi?”

“Mickey!”

 “Nice to meet you Mickey!” Seokmin grins.

Instead of smiling back, Mickey flinches. “Sorry!” But as he backs away from the prince, he slips backwards. Seokmin tries to stop him from falling, except a fist comes flying.

 

 

This mattress is strangely very stiff. Seokmin wonders if he fell asleep on the floor again. When he opens his eyes, he finds that he can’t rub his eyes. Something is holding back his hands. Take that back. His arms are bound behind him.

Looking around his surroundings, he’s not anywhere in the castle. There’s rolls of fabrics everywhere. Most are filed away in cubed shelves. Others are spread against tables. IS THAT A PERS- oh my god it’s just a mannequin. There are some mannequins. Is he in-

“Mingyu you have to take him back. They’ll start searching for him soon.” That sounds like Myungho.

“Haooooo. Help me.” Hao? Who’s that.

The sounds of their footsteps approach the room he’s in.

“No. I’m already in enough trouble that you brought him to my place.”

Standing in front of him is the guard, Mickey and the tailor. “Myungho?”

“Oh my god.” The tailor pivots and starts shaking the taller man behind him. “MINGYU NOW LOOK AT THIS. NOW HE KNOWS.”

Seokmin blinks. The taller man simply pushes the tailor aside, “Your highness is it okay if you came with me, so I can earn some mon-!”

“MINGYU NO. We’re taking him back to the castle.”

“Myungho is this your childhood friend?”

“No.” The tailor facepalms while Mingyu replies, “We could be.”

“Excuse me?” Seokmin blinks owlishly at the duo. Myungho huffs.

“There is no reason we could be. You didn’t even know me then.” Mingyu gives the biggest puppy pout Seokmin has ever seen in his life. Myungho remains impervious. He looks at the prince in his continuous ignorance of the puppy pouter. “Seokmin do you know a way into the castle without having your presence being announced?”

“Yes.”

“Good I’ll take you by the entrance of that place.”

“Wait. What about you and Mingyu?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

He suddenly feels his bladder pushing at him with urgency. “Er…. Can I go to the toilet?”

“Let me untie your ropes, your highness.” Myungho steps behind Seokmin.

“You can still call me by name Myungho.” He massages his freed wrists.

“You’re too calm about this Seokmin. The toilet is down the hall and to the left.”

“But that’s because you’re Myungho.” Seokmin beams at the tailor before dashing to the toilet.

The tailor glares at Mingyu once Seokmin leaves the room. “You’re at fault for joining that group.”

“But they promised me money!”

“I told you multiple times not to join them!” Myungho throws in a couple of smacks to the arm. “They have no money or secure future to give you.”

“But you’re an accomplished tailor now!”

“I had my sewing skills before I joined them. I used my sewing skills to get me where I am now.” Myungho crosses his arm in defiance.

“Was I duped?”

A long heavy sigh fills the silence.

Seokmin frowns, he’s pretty sure his sister and father were working on programs to allow citizens to apply for compensation for those unable to work or get a job. “I’ll help you… uh your name isn’t really Mickey is it?”

“Mingyu.”

“Mingyu.”

“Really?!” Mingyu’s eyes light up.

“Your highness, please think about this!” Myungho holds back Mingyu from enveloping Seokmin in a hug.

“Mingyu needs money. How can I say no to helping him getting money?”

“Because you can hand him money and then be done with this.”

“What if I want an adventure?” Besides how often will he get a chance to explore the country unsupervised and without formalities?

“Yeah Minghao. He wants an adventure!”

The tailor shakes his head, “No because this is too risky. Seokmin Mingyu is going to hand you off to bandits.”

Bandits? Well that sounds like a thrilling adventure to tell Jihoon about later. “Sure.” Myungho starts to open his mouth. “As prince I order that you two take me on a deliver and rescue mission. If you don’t mind.”

Myungho’s jaw drop as Mingyu runs around screeching in joy. “Oh my god. Of course, I mind but…” Seokmin beams fondly at the overjoyed kidnapper. Myungho suddenly looks more exhausted than Seokmin has ever seen him. “Okay we’ll leave at sunrise.”

“But that’s in a few hours!” The two whines. Myungho’s glare silences them.

“Mingyu you’re staying awake with me, so I can figure out details of how to rescue the prince.”

 

 “Isn’t it a bit suspicious going around with a horse and wagon?”

“Mingyu if you have any other bright ideas, we already left the bathroom back at my place.”

“Rude.” He turns to Seokmin who is currently pulling his pant legs, “Hey- what are you doing?!”

“I’ve never worn pants this breezy before! It’s so nice.”

“Myungho he’s such a pure kid!”

“I know!”

“I am?”

“Yes! Now, what should we call you? Using your name is pretty much a dead giveaway, especially since it’s not common like mine.”

“Your name is old school common.” Myungho throws from the front of the wagon. Mingyu sticks his tongue out at their driver.

“Hmm… how about Dokyeom?”

Mingyu nods his approval, “It’s different enough no one would suspect.”

 

When they’re approach a clearing in the forest, Myungho stops the horse. “Get out boys.”

“What why? We’re in the forest.”

“I’m going to stop at the next town to pick up some supplies and leave my things with a friend.”

“What do you want us to do?”

“Stay out of sight and out of trouble.”

“Does that mean more sleep?”

Myungho sighs for the umpteenth time that morning, “YES. Now stay here until I come back for the two of you.” He leaves them in the soft patch of grass underneath a tall gingko tree. “Come along Xiao Eight.” The horse plods alongside his owner.

The two lean against the trunk. “Thank god it’s not fall.”

“Why?”

Mingyu peers over to Seokmin’s side, “Have you never been around a female gingko tree?”

“No. I don’t really get to go outside the castle much.”

He sits up immediately, “They stink horrendously! There used to be one in my village. Every year without fail it would always stink. Maybe like five years ago Myungho and I threw gingko seeds at each other! We even ended up wrestling in a pile of gingko leaves. Our clothes reeked for weeks! My mom was so angry at both of us.” Mingyu stops flustered, at his sudden story. He leans back onto his side of the tree, “How is Myungho?”

“He’s doing good. I mean I get to see him weekly. He’s really nice.”

“Right? He likes to pretend he dislikes everyone who annoys him, but he really loves them.”

“You like him a lot, don’t you?”

“I- uh- yes.” Mingyu plays with his hair, “Although I think it’s more of love.”

Seokmin’s eyes widen at the l- word. “L-love?! Do you really love him?” Mingyu’s cheeks are dusted pink.

“It’s just that Myungho is really nice and ready to fight for what he believes in. It’s hard not to like a guy like him.”

“What did he fight for?”

“He doesn’t fight much now?” Mingyu’s brow furrows in.

“Did you hooligans even sleep?” Myungho is no longer dressed in his nice clothes that Seokmin always see him in. Instead he’s wearing a simple dark blue shirt with dark trousers. He’s carrying a large knapsack and a rolled-up thing of canvas.

“We were having a sleepover of confessions!”

“Seokmin! You can’t announce that!” Mingyu turns toward their newly dressed companion, “Didn’t you return too quickly?”

“Oh, that’s cause my friend lives at the edge of town.” He points from the direction he came from. He spies the prince trying to connect the dots, “Yes, Seokmin it’s the friend I was talking about yesterday.” Mingyu scrambles toward him.

He leans over Myungho, until he’s nose to hair close, “WAIT! Why didn’t you want us to go with you then?”

“I don’t need you infecting him with your goofiness.” He then pushes the taller man away, ignoring the wave of protests. “Well, I don’t want to hear any complaining from either of you on how tired you are.”

 

They’ve passed the town maybe about ten kilometers ago, when Seokmin stops them at a building.

“There’s a bread shop! Can we go in? Please? Please?”

“Why is there a bakery even all the way out here?”

“The smell is so amazing!” Seokmin nearly dashes towards the building, with Mingyu close behind.

Myungho holds them back. “Absolutely not.” More whines are released. Myungho stares up at the sky for guidance. He looks back at the whining duo. Back at the sky. “Guys we’re on a mission to get Seokmin to the Crimson Crows and sneak him out.” His eyes narrow some more. “We do not have time to go into a bakery.”

“But bread is life.” The tailor doesn’t budge. “I never got to go into a bakery without being stared at.”

“Minghao we can’t deny him that! We have to let him experience things like the rest of us non-royalty folks.”

“He’s a prince. He’s not a commoner.”

“Minghaooooo,” Seokmin watches as Mingyu leans into the tailor. He follows. Until both men are effectively solely being supported by Myungho’s body.

“Oh my god. Fine.” He grabs Seokmin’s hand and drops several coins in it. “This is all you can spend here.”

Mingyu opens his palms too. The tailor walks past him and ushers in Seokmin. “Myungho!”

He lets the door close. “You have your own money.”

“He does too! He’s the pri-”

Myungho slaps a hand over his mouth in time, “Kim Mingyu I swear to god. If you ruin this goddamn plan with your big mouth. Out of the goodness of his own pure heart, Seokmin has agreed to your ridiculous idea. Do not put him in more danger than he already is.” Mingyu meekly nods.

The two of them enter the bread shop to see a crowd taking up a corner. The familiar voice fills up the tiny place. The duo stands at the edge of the crowd. In the center, is the prince reading aloud to two kids.

“-And the puppy howled and howled. For he was lost and cold.”

“Dokyeom.”

The prince is still reading.

“Lee Dokyeom.”

“Oh hey! When did you guys get here?” The duo reminds him of concerned parents the way they hover at the edge of the crowd with worry and exasperation etched on their faces.

“Did you no longer need to buy bread?”

“Sorry, the kids looked like they needed-” A kid tugs on his trouser, “Sorry kids, I have to go. I came by to grab something to snack on.”

“Here you go young man. Thank you for watching my kids.” The mother hands Seokmin a bag. “There’s not much but I hope this will be enough.”

“Oh no you don’t need to!” He fumbles with the bag trying to give it back to her. A hand comes to his rescue- or not.

“Dokyeom it’s okay to accept it as a thank you.” Mingyu smiles at the mother, “Thank you so much for the breaad.”

Myungho takes this opportunity to herd Seokmin out. “I didn’t know you were great at reading books aloud.”

Seokmin blushes, “It’s thanks to my older sister.”

“You must be really good at public events.” Mingyu huffs after catching up to them. “That lady wouldn’t stop talking with me.”

Seokmin isn’t quite sure how to respond, as there are no children to keep entertained at dinners and balls.

“I’m sure it came to your good looks and nice manners.”

Mingyu’s imaginary puppy ears and tails stand up, “You do like me!”

“No, I just stated that you’re naturally handsome.”

“That’s totally admitting you like me.”

“Nope.”

Seokmin can’t help but laugh at their ridiculous argument.

 

 

He's wide awake. He rolls over,“Myungho are you awake?”

A sigh, “I am now. What do you need?”

“How come you and Mingyu kind of get along?”

Myungho looks at the snoring puppy. “Let’s take this outside the tent.”

Seokmin climbs up the tree after the tailor. They sit on a branch that lets their feet dangle freely into the night sky.

“He definitely likes you. And you like him. Why aren’t you two dating?”

“It got complicated once I left the town I first arrived in.” Minghao wrings his hands.

“Why not start from the beginning?”

“The beginning is… well….” A deep sigh. “I was dragged into this country illegally.”

“As... as a slave?” Seokmin feels like his jaws dropped to the ground.

“It’s not that uncommon Seokmin.” The prince makes a disgusted face. “But I managed to escape during a rainstorm. The people who found me were a young couple, who were part of the Crimson Crows. The wife was a seamstress for the group as well as one for the town. She was the one who taught me how to sew and embroider. It was really fun. I got to learn intricate designs and patterns.

As I got older, the husband started teaching me how to fight and defend. But I think he knew I was too gentle-hearted to injure another person. He never pushed me to join their group.” Ah now things are making sense as to why Myungho is as skilled as he is in many different fields. “About a few years before I moved here, my adoptive father, died during an assignment. The new leader pressured me to join the group. My mother gave me all the money she had earned to give me a fresh start away from the group.

She had several textile friends that could help me get to where I needed to be.”

“How does Mingyu come into this?”

“Will you listen?” Seokmin nods sheepishly. “There was a point where none of her friends would help me because the group would send members after me. They were desperate for me to join that they caused trouble wherever I was. I agreed to join for them to leave others alone.

The first town they put me in was Mingyu’s. It was a small town full of simple nice folks. Crime had never been an issue there. Unfortunately, that was the problem. The group stole robbed them near penniless.”

A long pause. Seokmin squints to see if Myungho had suddenly fallen asleep. Rather than sleeping, a tear glistens under the moonlight.

“I helped them. The town believed me, a thief acting like a lost foreigner.” Another sniffle. “But no one in the town ever blamed me. They told me not to worry as thieves would like to take advantage of folks like me. Mingyu’s town was the first and last town I ever helped the group with.

I fought my way out of the group. Injuring many of them. If not severely injuring almost all of them.” The bark crumbles underneath Myungho’s fingers. “If I ever get the chance I will crush the person who convinced Mingyu to join them.”

“That’s why you refuse to love Mingyu back? Because you believe you caused his misfortune?”

“I did cause it. I watched his town struggle that winter.” He sighs, “But you know the rest of my history. As I’ve only told you the small pieces of my childhood from my home country.”

Seokmin reaches out to wipe the tear falling down the tailor’s face.

“Boo hoo." A woman's voice drips with sarcasm, "What a sad story. I think you could really earn some coins with that kind of storytelling, Myungho.”

Myungho looks down. “Shit it’s Jungeun.” The woman has a gun in one hand. “Seokmin don’t move.”

“Where would I move to?” Seokmin whispers back.

“Move and I’ll shoot you in the chest. Don’t worry about Mungu. All I need is the prince.”

“It’s Mingyu.”

“Myungho I don’t think you have the luxury to be correcting me on names.” The woman glares at him. “But honestly I’m surprised to see you here. Did you decide to join your old gang again after handing over the prince?” Her hand spins a pistol.

He mutters under his breath, "I knew they were just using him." 

"What was that?" Her finger is on the trigger.

“Jungeun I always thought you were a blades kind of person.”

“Not when this beauty can fire faster than I can slash now. After all you did break my wrists so I can’t perform like I used to.” The barrel faces them.

Myungho smirks, “Honestly it’s a shame you always have poor aim.”

“Poor-!” An arrow lands next to her boot.

“Hands up. This is the royal guard.” The voice seems to appear from nowhere. Her barrel doesn’t waver from her target. “Drop your weapons.” Another arrow whizzes past her face.

“Tsk. So you decided to play it smart. Well Minu, looks like you’re not an oaf.” Seokmin stares dumbfounded at Myungho’s comment of Mingyu is smart he’s just a klutz. She hollers into the trees behind them, “But let me do everyone a favor.”

The last thing that makes sense to Seokmin is hearing the pistol fire.

He looks down to the feeling of warm liquid on his hands. His hands and the branch are coated in red. His limbs can’t stop shaking. Mingyu and another voice are yelling. Is this how he dies without getting to tell Jihoon this adventure? The world fades to black.

 

A hand wakes him up. It’s his sister. She’s brushing his bangs out of his face. “Minji? Why are you here?” The voice that comes out doesn’t sound like his; it’s all hoarse and soft. He tries to sit up. Pain shoots up his body. Minji pushes him back against the bed. She holds up a hand and then runs out. She returns with Mingyu in tow.

“Seokmin! Thank god you’re awake.”

“Mingyu where are we?” He can feel bandages along his shoulder, now that he’s more conscious.

“Myungho’s guest room.” Seokmin blinks expectantly. “We came back after the two of you got shot at.”

“WAIT.” He coughs from the sudden attempt at yelling, “I only remember one gun shot.”

“There was two. Oh, you might’ve already passed out from shock of seeing blood on yourself.”

“So, I passed out from someone’s blood-.” He blanches at the realization, “Is Myungho…?”

“He’s alive. He’s actually working downstairs with a client.”

“Didn’t he get shot?”

“Claims because it was only his leg that was badly injured it was fine.” From behind Mingyu, he can see Minji pointing at a spot on her thigh and ribcage from where Myungho was shot.

“Why is my shoulder bandaged?”

“You hit the ground hard when you fell. Your shoulder got dislodged.” Wow. That would happen to him. “Glad to see you’re awake your highness.” Myungho greets.

“Myungho! You should be resting!” 

“It’s fine. Mingyu here is going to be helping me around while I recover. Besides I have a business to run.”

“Does this mean you two will start dating finally?”

A collective groan fills the room.

 

"And?" Jihoon frowns, when his quill stops.

"And what?"

"Is that the end of your story? That was weak."

"Well it's how the tale of me going on an adventure ended!" Seokmin grins.

The scribe glares at him "Get out. Or I'm going to write about how the prince is a horrible storyteller." Seokmin hugs the grumpy scribe before running out the room.

"Oh you're done?" The personal royal guard outfit showcases Mingyu's shoulders really well. Myungho did a great job of coming up with it last minute.

"Yup, only because I didn't want to get scolded by Jihoon." They walk in step. "How's Myungho?"

"Yelling at me whenever I drop all the pins and needles on the floor. The usual." Mingyu shrugs.

"I'm glad we managed to get the two of you out of trouble. Even though it took a lot of convincing for Minji to agree."

"It's understandable you know? We did things that could've gotten us executed or banished but instead you got my village and other towns new resources as you have a team out catching bandits." Mingyu pauses, "Wait... did your story portray me as goof?"

"Well.... see you at the dressing room!" Seokmin runs.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time attempting this kind of fic... i hope it didn't bore you!!  
> Thank you to the admins for throwing this gyuhao fest!!! ><'


End file.
